The present invention relates to an imaging device for processing an image in the visible and infra-red wavelength bands.
A problem in design of imaging devices is the requirement for an adequate image resolution. Known imaging devices employ, typically, sensor chips comprising a photo-sensitive two-dimensional array which provides adequate resolution from say a 64.times.64 pixel capacity. To increase the pixel capacity of such an array from say 64.times.64 pixels up to 512.times.512 pixels, for instance, while maintaining adequate resolution, has hitherto presented difficulties to the designer.
One of the main difficulties encountered in attempting to increase pixel capacity concerns the sensor chip itself which is completely surrounded by connection circuitry. This circuitry prevents the close positioning of sensor chips in side-by-side relationship to thereby provide an increased pixel capacity array to yield the required adequate resolution image.
An aim of this invention is to provide an imaging device which overcomes the aforementioned problems and difficulties in a relatively simple, cost effective, efficient and expeditious manner.